divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
Seventh Day
Seventh Day - The Day of Worth Aungwey imbues sound with the potential to destroy as well as heal. The drums may be used to shake, the horns to shatter, the volume to deafen. Hoping that Sound will only strengthen life. Strengthen those who worship order through rhythm. And great shaking rhythm wars were had, some relatively harmless but painful, some deadly, as the beings tried their new gifts on one another. Some flutists killed Vampires with sniper accuracy, some drummers levelled and scattered the areas around them in swaths of drumming destruction. War shouts were divinely enhanced to blow beings off of their feet. Those who specialized in this destructive music and sound were called Clamoren. Gairacht took a tree and a gem, and a cube of metal and fused them together into a new kind of tree, planting it on the planet that the Myrth inhabit among the gem studded towers. The tree was not of wood but of metal. The leaves would draw water to it from the tributaries in the sky, and the roots would instead draw in dirt changing it into gem. Causing to produce not fruit, but sentient gems. He named it “Soma” The Myrth hum in wonder as this new thing, the Soma, sprouted before their very eyes, tall and gleaming in the blue Sun. When the gems were done developing, the Myrth carefully picked them, and gathered them in a pile. A few Myrth began shaping stones and metal into bodies, but it is not the same level of craftsmanship that Gairact offers. A keening call is given up to their god to give them a way to craft like he did, to give their new brethren the quality of life that they had. Force decrees that Chaos now has Worth, whether that is monetary, spiritual, emotional, or otherwise. The Rhu-an-si are the first to notice the Chaos roiling above them in small swaths, cutting through Order. They employ Hextech to contain the Chaos into small disks they call Coins, and begin to trade the different values of Chaos among their forest nations. A type of trade is formed on Seych, called Currency, and many fight over the wealth, because they always desire more. Other races have taken notice of the Chaos, and watch it roil above them in Space. A sense of fulfillment and joy fills them whenever they see it, and they tell their friends and family when it rolls by, interpreting it as a good luck omen. With a wave of his non-corporal arms, Tя'werйyo gathers his power to Create the Kaumātua a sentient race of humanoid insects. Covered in a protective chitin exoskeleton, these six limbed creatures are friendly to, and protective of the Rhu-an-si. however the Kaumātua do eat plant matter, but would Never eat, kill or harm a living Rhu-an-si. That doesn't mean the Kaumātua wouldn't wait long to eat a Rhu-an-si that has died. Tя'werйyo allows the Kaumātua to edit themselves in order to live and survive in the different biomes on Seych. impressed by Zothagorlo's creation of Hextech, Tя'werйyo Teaches the Kaumātua how to use HexTech, and to worship and spread the word of Tя'werйyo and Zothagorlo And the Kaumātua begin weaving intricate Hextech spells, their multiple limbs aiding them in learning from the many-boughed Rhu-an-si. Though some Rhu-an-si are at first suspicious of the creatures, they begin to trust them. The eating of the corpses of the Rhu-an-si is at first met with horror and rejection, but over the generations the ecosystem and culture relaxes into the new life cycle, and it is seen as a cleansing, pure way to return to the cycle of rebirth. Caethair uses Order to create standards of Behavior, based on Order and Purity, for the trade of Currency so as to ward off some of the fighting over it. And some who fought instead choose to share their wealth, or barter it with keen minds in trade. But some Rhu-an-si still have greed in their hearts, and they still fight over it, as Karidan's Behavior dictates. Slèibhtean takes from the Dubharan a third of their population and molds this sect into the Dara. In shape, their bodies remain much the same as their progenitors, but they become softer, creatures of red Flesh built upon skeletons formed from material somewhere between wood and rock: Bone. Their Skin pulls taut over Flesh and Bone, and liquid Blood is pumped through rubbery Veins by a sinewy Heart. From this covering sprouts a consistent layer of soft strands known as Hair. Their delicate bodies remain confined to Seych, their fragile eyes beholding their ancestors, the Dubharan, and Slèibhtean, who claims sole dominion over her new creatures. The Dara, flesh-descendants of their shadowy Dubharan precursors, dart through jungle and desert, tundra and plains, mountain and marshland, lungs pumping air, heart pumping blood, eyes wet and organic, spheres of light receptors instead of orbs of divine energies. These are the first creatures of true flesh, and the Rhu-an-si are mystified, and attempt to befriend the Dara, to learn about them. A new form of Hextech, one that is based in the arts of Meat and Hide, begins to form among the few Rhu-an-si who collect the Dara for purposes of experimentation. Above all else, though, the Dara may not be Acted upon by any other god or creator- they are Slèibhtean's alone, children of the great goddess of the Calynes Galaxy.